


开笼雀 下

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2019/01/22补档大宫翔一家三口
Relationships: Arashi (Group)/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 7





	开笼雀 下

总之，这段教科书式的意乱情迷就这样一路脱轨地横冲直撞继续驾驶，二宫倒是不介意暂时借用亲人情谊绑住樱井翔再说，但是妈咪总对待他太好，他甚至听见自己的心脏和骨头都在争先恐后地发出叫嚣，催促坏小孩丢掉翅膀快下地狱，被恶魔支配的时间分分秒秒都是刺激。日光下他坐在无人的教室里以最露骨的方式幻想这具天赋擅长破坏家庭的身体，速写本上的碳粉涂得泥泞又龌龊，勾勒出的好风景却湿淋淋的比得到了更逼真；夜色里妈咪踩着薄丝袜急急闯进他的梦来贴身摩擦，且战且退，白纱裙或是黑高跟，转啊转啊就将年轻男生的热情愚弄似的提起又放下。

“我们小和太瘦了，想长个儿可要多吃点。”晚餐时妈咪夹起一片生姜烧就往二宫和也碗里放，他内心欢呼连连，忙凑过去就要接，不巧又碰上大野智的眼中映出一些罕有的不寻常情绪，刚伸过去的小碗只好尴尬落在半空中，接也不是，退也不是。

大野智没有给他犹豫的机会，一双筷子直接架在那块猪肉片上拦住他，“儿子都高中了，你该让他学着自己吃饭了。”二宫看见妈咪的食指微妙地抬起动了动，然后老头僵持的手又加重几分力道，瞳孔已然失了温和，脸色很不好看，语速也比平时快出0.5倍，不确定要对哪件事表现得更愤怒一点。

“没事没事，我不吃了。”二宫藏起挫败的闷闷不乐，“爹地，妈咪，过会儿我找雅纪打球去。”

公园没有人的棒球场上，二宫和也承认这场戏自己演得太糟糕，安分守己的好儿子角色已经越来越不适合他，伪装成天真，难再有进步；而且他也不愿甘心只当一位没有剧情的悲剧人物，随随便便就把未实现的痴心放一边，任凭樱井翔是想装傻充愣还是视而不见，他都想没廉耻地先去吻一吻。二宫自认还算是个容易看懂的简单动物，食欲，性欲，求生欲，所有种子都是蝌蚪游进生殖腔，十个他，千个他，万个他，孵化成熟，顺其自然。浪漫追逐游戏，相对寻得快乐，这并不是一场恶作剧闹着玩玩，相亲相爱的一家人可就到此为止了妈咪。

所以二宫和也精心挑选了一个老头不会出现的晚上，在自己本该沉默睡去的时分推开妈咪虚掩的房门溜了进去，从挪动的被子里面抓住他的手腕，呼吸一滞就和两片粉嫩的嘴唇对上，融化掉所有出于自责的纠结和担忧。原来妈咪的舌头比自己想象得还要软，腰肢晃动起来就能汹涌得扭出一片火花，他抱住他极端放任就像扑进悬崖，前一秒在赤道，下一秒又见冰。眼前的世界半醒半醉忽明忽暗，二宫掀起樱井轻柔的睡裙亲手抚摸衣摆下露出的一大截光洁皮肤，那是种介于少年和男人之间的细腻，确实符合一个画家的审美。他顶下去，他沉到底，肺部的氧气被引火，几近耗光，身体都变得轻飘飘，这感觉太好；二宫意识到自己正在做一件天大的蠢事，不过偶尔做件蠢事也不赖，不必闪，不必躲，他要把自己的种子种进妈咪的肚子，还要它们在那生根发芽，哪怕结不出果实也得留在里头，跟着他过一辈子。

有些事情不就是这样的麽，食髓知味之后便会变得习以为常，二宫和也绝无可能当作没有罪案发生，只是这罪名既然有他一份，就也必须描上樱井翔的名字。几号香精，何时离场，好情人仅需对方一个眼神就可领会精神；更何况老头最近多不在家，热恋过程二宫只管尽兴，余下时间他们仍是母子，至于那结局将是什么，都不重要。

才过完了成人式的青涩学生在床上的技巧寥寥，却能胜在体力永远充沛，动作又快又猛，普通粗糙的插射已经叫人出乎意料地享受，无法推卸的妒忌更加让他的报复行为进行得竭尽全力。体内破坏般的痛处从最初就没有停过，腹部被顶得凸起，后穴也撑到极致，樱井翔想他会那么钟意二宫这孩子，大概也是因为他和以前的尼桑真的很像。

可是为什么尼桑到现在都没来找自己兴师问罪呢？樱井翔对着镜子穿衣，故意拉下领子毫不遮掩颈上亲热过的痕迹，明明是个那样眼里容不下沙子的人，他就不信大野智看见以后还能泰然处之。

“今天尼桑也要过去艺术厅吗？”周末樱井翔送走和朋友外出写生的二宫和也，转身看见大野智自顾自顺着二楼楼梯走下来，想必又是在画室独自睡了整夜，也不晓得昨夜母子二人有意作出的一番风雨他总共听到多少。

“嗯。”大野智淡淡地抿了一口凉白开，面上挂着一无所知的从容表情，“天顶画再有一个星期左右就要完工了，到时候可以放个长假。”

樱井翔眼角横起含着哀怨，一想到要他再等一个星期才能亲近尼桑，他就浑身不痛快地了无乐趣。这家里的两个人，一个冷冰冰，一个热辣辣，樱井翔原以为他有那个本事把握好风筝线的长短，他既然能高明地诱来二宫和也，那么这些香艳的小戏法对于大野智也该一样受用，可他忘了他永远战胜不了他的丈夫。吊灯的光线把大野智照得比真实年龄要小得多，被年岁柔化过的棱角却仍保留曾经的狡诈脾性，明知这种事情谁先开口便是谁输，樱井翔都忍不住先把发烫的身体往他胸前贴过去撒娇。大野智的鼻翼动了动，嘴唇干得好像沙漠里的鹰隼，一瞬间樱井翔瞥见那人的眉间终于浮出一丝微微不耐烦，惊得他臂腕渗出许多汗，又让他迷到透不过气，接下来要发生什么，不言而喻。

大野智看了眼旁边的客室茶几，整个屋子此时充斥着一股打完炮的味道消散不开，比之前几夜更甚。他的头发乱糟糟，扣子也扣错一颗，只是想想便无法原谅，那个小野种霸占着自己的妻子，还站在了本该属于自己的位置上；控制是他的天性，大野智不介意使用一些强硬手段给樱井翔尝尝教训，也绝不任由妻子延续他的错误。“把裤子脱了。”他反手推开蛇一般缠上来的黑色脑袋，叫他的工作都见鬼去吧，“自己到沙发上去趴好。”

乐于接受惩罚的妻子不敢反抗，二话不说背对着丈夫跪上座位，一点点把私密处敞开，早已细心抚玩过一番的肉穴黏连着透明的蜜汁又肿又红，臀瓣细细夹住一线内裤的边儿，泌出体液慢慢浸润它。大野智的眼神不再黯淡，笑容带着杀意，怒气与爱并行，他毫不掩饰地打量着樱井翔裸露在外的粉嫩部分，甚至还饶有兴致地解了皮带走过去，看那玩火自焚的小家伙准备如何收场。樱井翔听见脚步想回头看，却被一只大掌重新按回沙发背垫里，只好浑身酥软地哼哼，怯生生地跟他要一颗糖。他想成为他的俘虏，想要那副身体，想要任他摆布，金雀出笼只是为了再被主人抓回来，他可以活在他精心编织的蛛网，只求不要不理他。

“几次？”大野智不留情面用皮带抽打他的屁股，发出羞耻的脆响又不至于太用力而留下伤痕，吃痛的人仿佛受敌的兔子倏地蜷起双腿，晕晕呼出一声“什么”，指尖紧紧抠住沙发上的皮料，气息不匀，呛得厉害。奶油般的丰腴白肉泛出灼热的红色一层层加深，手中的皮带没停，男人并不放过他，“我问你，你和他，做过几次？五次，十次，二十次？”

“哈啊……”刺激的疼痛拖出一句不可预计的余音，还不够疯狂，尚可更疯狂，樱井翔总算如愿以偿勾起他的妒意，小心眼地拼凑出几段不怀好意的句子，“你猜小和都碰过我哪些地方，这里，这里，还是这里？”还没说完就被拖进怀里深深拥吻。

“我发现你学坏了。”大野智咬住一半厚软的肉唇绵绵啃啮，声线都被唾液糊在一起，想怒也怒不起来。樱井翔依恋地勾上他的脖子嫩生生地一点一点切切叫唤，长而翘的黑色睫毛扑闪着卖弄轻佻，水灵的眼睛向下撇着不肯闭上，二人便这样对望着赌一口气，焦躁的鼻息把热潮一股股喷在起了雾的眼镜片上，大野智也懒得去揭。今天的妻子格外热情，理直气壮地往他身上不怕死地点火，亲昵又自以为是地对他笑，放荡的试探逼他喉咙干得冒火，浓情蜜意都快要将他一口生吞。但大野智闻见他身上还有别的同性气味，不是maimeri颜料未干时的那种松节油和矿物香，反倒更像沾着泥土草木的体育制服，混着年轻荷尔蒙的汗液和肥皂味。这怎么看都是一场预谋已久的策反，大野智能看穿却始终对他制造不了憎恶，懂得服软的小狐狸总能得到他想要的，男人的鼻翼第二次颤动，决定让他如愿以偿。

他当他的同谋。


End file.
